When growing various plants, it may be desirable to provide support to portions of the plant, particularly as the plant grows. Support may be useful for training purposes as well as for preventing the plant from being damaged by its own productive weight or by environmental stresses, such as wind, rain, hail, snow, or the like. This can be especially true of young plants or recently transplanted plants.
Conventional methods of providing support to plants may employ connecting a tether, such as string or wire, directly to a stake. However, these conventional methods can be challenging and inconvenient, as it may be difficult to reach the targeted portions of the plant or the stake embedded within a tortuous plant. Also, a tether connected directly to a stake may impede harvesting of the plant or a plant product.
Other conventional methods of providing support to plants may include building custom support structures based upon the needs of the individual plant. However, assembling these structures may be cumbersome, as assemblies for attaching multiple supports with one another may be complicated and difficult to erect about a growing plant.